Stardust
by Ioannes1547
Summary: Diecisiete observa el cielo durante una noche de lluvia de Perseidas. Las estelas que forman las estrellas fugaces le recuerdan demasiado a un suceso traumático que vivió en el pasado y que no desea recordar. Quizá ese tormento sea la chispa ignífuga de una importante decisión que puede marcar su futuro.


_En este One Shot aparecen los personajes OC de mi fic "Diecisiete". No es imprescindible leer éste antes, pero sí recomendable, ya que la historia de cómo Diecisiete se forjó un lugar en el mundo y formó una familia está explicado en dicho fic._

* * *

 ** _.:: STARDUST ::._**

* * *

—¿Cuándo empezará? —preguntó Auri con voz ronca. Su mirada permanecía clavada en la bóveda oscura sobre la reserva natural, observando con impaciencia las numerosas estrellas que allí podían avistarse.

—Pronto —oyó la voz aterciopelada de su padre, respondiendo con calma.

—Y, ¿cómo sabremos que ha empezado, tío?

Marron balanceaba sus piernecitas golpeando de forma despistada la rodilla de Diecisiete, sin que su tío profiriera queja alguna.

—¿No te acuerdas del año pasado? —preguntó Blake, y se inclinó hacia delante para lanzar una mirada incrédula a su prima, que quedaba oculta junto a la figura del androide.

—No… —confesó la más pequeña. Y frunció un poco el ceño.

Cuando estaba con sus primos se sentía pequeña de verdad, incluso más que cuando se hallaba con los adultos. Blake y Auri se dirigían a ella como a una igual, tanto era así que, a veces, Marron les sorprendía con sus confesiones o revelaciones propias de la niña de cuatro años que era. Y ellos se lo hacían saber cuando esto sucedía: se mostraban sorprendidos.

Diecisiete arrojó al suelo la ramita que había estado mascando y suspiró antes de intervenir con una serenidad que, en otro tiempo, habría resultado extraña en él.

—Cuando empiece, las estrellas se caerán del cielo —explicó, en tono tranquilo.

Su sencillo argumento logró silenciar a los niños durante unos minutos más, durante los cuales Diecisiete se dedicó a observar el lugar que tantas veces había patrullado en el pasado.

El Risco de las Tres Hermanas tan sólo poseía ahora dos de ellas. El famoso paraje desde el que podían contemplarse unas maravillosas vistas del cuadrante que fuera de Diecisiete, estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que dejó su puesto en los Rangers del Royal Nature Park.

Y aquella noche había acudido en calidad de medio anfitrión, ya que la idea de reunirse con sus familiares allí había sido de Ruby. Él se había limitado a escuchar los planes de su esposa durante semanas, en silencio, y trasladar a su núcleo familiar hasta la vieja reserva cuando llegó el momento.

Aunque no todo había sido pasividad en él aquella vez. Diecisiete había pedido vacaciones para poder estar con su familia aquella noche de lluvia de estrellas. No se iba a repetir una noche de Perseidas con condiciones tan favorables para su avistamiento hasta pasados siete años.

Ruby no le había pedido en ningún momento que les acompañara. No lo necesitaba; la muchacha obtuvo la licencia de piloto hacía un par de años, de modo que pilotaba su propia nave y se trasladaba largas distancias sin problemas. Su familia ya no le necesitaba a él como piloto aéreo.

Pero él sí les necesitaba a ellos. Necesitaba ver las caras de asombro de sus hijos al ver el espectáculo del cielo que iba a acontecer. Necesitaba escuchar sus risas y asistir a todos los momentos de descubrimiento como aquel. Quería ver a Silvan, cuando viera su primera estrella fugaz.

Según Dieciocho, se había vuelto un poco sentimental. Y, por supuesto, Diecisiete la había enviado a la mierda en cuanto la androide había expresado tal valoración acerca de él. Pero no podía negarse a sí mismo la evidencia, la realidad. Sí, quizá fuera un sentimental de closet, pero ya no podía evitarlo.

Oír las intenciones que habían movido a Ruby a reunir a su familia en su antiguo hogar le había removido las entrañas. La zoóloga deseaba "crear memorias, recuerdos". Para ella, reunirles significaba algo muy especial ya que las profesiones y vidas de cada uno les impedían estar juntos muy seguido. Y, a pesar de que Logan y Annie, finalmente, no había podido acudir por estar él enfrascado en una investigación muy importante que le había impedido alejarse de la Capital del Oeste, esa noche Ruby estaba feliz.

Había conseguido organizar algo en familia y sus ojos brillaban. Y a Diecisiete le gustaba verla así.

Él ya no se mofaba de esas cosas. Había entendido que eran importantes para Ruby, aunque él aún no supiera ver el porqué. Y en lugar de soltar sus acostumbrados chascarrillos y bromas, Diecisiete había solicitado dos días libres al MIR y había puesto rumbo al Royal Nature Park sin decir palabra, y Ruby no había parado de sonreír desde que abandonaron su casa, en la Isla Número 5.

El nivel de complicidad que había entre ambos, a esas alturas, hacía innecesario el uso de palabras.

Incluso ahora, en medio de la oscuridad rota por la tenue luz de las linternas y los focos que Krilin había traído para iluminar un poco la cima del risco hasta que comenzara el espectáculo, se encontraban las miradas de Ruby y Diecisiete, siendo capaces de enviarse mensajes silenciosos y encriptados, aun separados por algunos metros de distancia.

Diecisiete estaba sentado en una de las rocas, tranquilamente, como siempre, como si nada de aquello fuera con él, como si tan sólo fuera un espectador ajeno a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Y a pesar de su frialdad, sus hijos y su sobrina permanecían a su lado aguardando, expectantes, el inicio de tan esperado acontecimiento.

Delante de Diecisiete, en el pasto húmedo, Silvan se dedicaba a mortificar a un caracol que había tenido la desventurada idea de salir de su caparazón ante los ojos de hielo del pequeño. Junto a él, tumbado en la hierba, dormitaba Tristan, compañero inseparable del más pequeño de los hijos del androide. Blake y Marron ocupaban cada uno un lugar a cada lado, junto a él y Auri, la más osada en cuanto a tomarse libertades respecto a su padre, estaba de rodillas en la roca, detrás de él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, con gesto aburrido.

Ruby, Krilin y Dieciocho, conversaban sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo como típicamente se hace en los campamentos, pero sin hoguera que dificultara la visión de las estrellas.

—¡He visto una! —exclamó Blake. Su grito provocó el cese de las suaves conversaciones de los adultos y que todos los ojos se fijaran en la negra bóveda.

—¡Yo tambien! —gritó Marron.

—¿Dónde?

Auri frunció el ceño y se recostó aún más sobre la espalda de su padre. Frustrada, no conseguía ver ninguna estrella.

—Mira el cielo y no apartes la vista, Auri —susurró Diecisiete.

Ella miró la bóveda celeste con atención. Diecisiete observaba también el cielo, a sabiendas de que aunque viera una de ellas, para cuando la señalara ésta habría desaparecido.

En otro momento de su vida, habría considerado ridículo el hecho de aguardar junto a su hija la aparición de una estrella fugaz. Y ahora allí estaba, sin moverse, sirviendo de apoyo a su pequeña de ocho años mientras sus ojitos escudriñaban el cielo sin cesar, ávidos.

Una estrella recorrió el firmamento hasta desaparecer y, tal como había supuesto, el suceso había sido tan veloz que a Diecisiete ni siquiera le dio tiempo de abrir la boca para avisarla.

Pero, poco a poco, más estrellas empezaron a recorrer el cielo.

—¡He visto dos! —dijo Auri, al fin.

Diecisiete sonrió ante la satisfacción de la pequeña, pero su sonrisa se borró gradualmente al ver la sucesión de Perseidas que cada vez era más frecuente.

De repente, un horrible recuerdo atravesó su mente como un relámpago. Sucedió un año atrás: un rayo rosado cayendo desde el cielo hasta llegar junto a él. Y luego muchos más. Se recordó a sí mismo, observando, alarmado, la potencia de aquellos rayos que destruían todo cuanto tocaban y provocaban innumerables explosiones a su alrededor, que le obligaron a usar su escudo de energía para protegerse bajo la lluvia de ki desconocida y a abandonar su puesto en la isla para desplazarse a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

No recordaba haber volado nunca tan deprisa, ni haber rogado jamás por nada, ni nadie. Dudaba que Lapis lo hubiera hecho alguna vez. Pero durante los instantes en los que sucedió la lluvia de rayos de color rosa pastel, mientras volaba hacia su casa, REZÓ por su esposa y sus tres hijos.

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Bajo la presión de los brazos de Auri, Diecisiete entornó los ojos y estrechó su pequeña mano en un gesto que la niña, asombrada por la lluvia de Perseidas, no advirtió.

Silvan había liberado al pequeño caracol para centrarse ahora en el espectáculo del cielo, y el animalillo aprovechó la ocasión para tratar de escabullirse a cámara lenta, entre las briznas de hierba húmeda.

—¿Por qué se caen del cielo, papá? —preguntó el pequeño. Aunque parecía que había estado distraído todo el tiempo, había escuchado la breve explicación de su padre.

—Porque se mueren —dijo Blake, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Silvan lo miró con un gesto calcado a la amenazadora expresión de Diecisiete, y luego buscó a su padre, aguardando a que refutara el disparate que Blake acababa de soltar.

Pero el androide simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad. Son estrellas que murieron hace millones de años. Pero el momento de su muerte llega a nuestros ojos ahora...

No pudo explicar mucho más. Su propia mente estaba siendo azotada en aquel preciso instante por el recuerdo de los cuerpos ensangrentados de Ruby, Blake, Auri y el más pequeños de sus hijos. Ese recuerdo tan horrible no le abandonaría jamás.

—… No lo entiendo papá… —insistió el niño.

—Es difícil de entender, Silvan. No te preocupes por eso, ahora. Mira las estrellas.

—¡Niños! Tumbáos en el suelo o mañana os dolerá el cuello a todos —oyeron la voz de Ruby, aconsejándoles.

De nuevo se sucedieron las risas y, divertidos por tumbarse en el pasto a ver el cielo estrellado, obedecieron a Ruby. Y Diecisiete se quedó solo en la pequeña roca, mirándoles reír y rodar, darse codazos y hacerse bromas, en la hierba.

Y la soledad, la oscuridad y aquellos rastros fugaces que las estrellas dejaban en el negro cielo, acabaron de poner en marcha sus recuerdos más dolorosos…

Era algo que no necesitaba conservar en su cabeza, era demasiado horrible recordarse a sí mismo en el preciso instante en que cayó de rodillas junto a Ruby y abrazó su cuerpo inerte. Sus manos temblorosas, empapadas de sangre, posadas sobre el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo más pequeño. Las de Blake sosteniendo aún la escopeta de repetición de Diecisiete, que tenía terminantemente prohibido tocar, una prohibición que desobedeció en pos de proteger a su madre y a sus hermanos, tal como Diecisiete le pidiera años atrás, pero, esta vez, de un enemigo que no podía ver y contra el que nada podía hacer. Y su preciosa Auri abrazada aún a Ruby, medio oculta por el peso del cuerpo de su madre, y con el rostro oculto en su pecho.

Aún recordaba cómo explotó de desesperación, cómo cayó de rodillas junto a ellos y cómo ardió su garganta al desgarrarse con cada grito. Lloró y sollozó durante un tiempo interminable, sin ser capaz de separarse de ellos, con la mente enajenada, destrozada por aquella horrible e inexplicable tragedia, sin capacidad de reacción.

Les llamó sin cesar, a sabiendas que no le responderían. Y, poco después, aconteció el fulgor ardiente. Diecisiete recordaba haber utilizado su escudo de nuevo para proteger los cuerpos de su familia ante el repentino fuego que los rodeó. Pero no funcionó.

Y después de eso: la Nada...

 **...**

 _La Nada. Una negrura tan intensa que parecía engullirle y despojarle de su forma corpórea._

 _Él ya había estado en ese vacío. Y sabía exactamente qué era: la carencia de todo y, a la vez, el vano previo a todo._

 _«Otra vez aquí… El escudo no funcionó, por lo visto…», pensó cuando se vio en la gigantesca estancia plagada de gente de color celeste, con cuernos._

 _Escuchaba una voz familiar detrás de un escritorio gigante frente al cual formaban una hilera lo que parecían incontables espectros. Él los miró._

 _¿Y su familia? ¿Dónde estaban Ruby y sus hijos?_

 _—Mis niños… —murmuró._

 _Su voz le sonó extraña. Era el ambiente, sin duda. El aire era más denso allí, y eso provocaba que su voz sonara diferente._

 _Miró a su alrededor. Tan solo veía espectros y hombrecillos azules vestidos de oficinistas._

 _A esas alturas de los sucesos, Diecisiete era plenamente consciente de que habían muerto. Todos._

 _El resplandor final. El dolor... ¿Qué diablos había provocado algo así? Todo había estado bien, tranquilo, y de repente..._

 _—¡Ruby! ¡Auri!_

 _Las llamó. Y sin esperar su turno avanzó en la fila de espectros._

 _Se estaba colando con toda la desfachatez del mundo, pero allí nadie se quejaba. A fin de cuentas los espectros no tienen voz. Y aquellos sólo sabían que debían esperar._

 _En la hilera, ya casi llegando al escritorio, uno de los fantasmas comenzó a temblar, agitado, cuando Diecisiete pasó junto a él._

 _Pero él siguió avanzando hasta alcanzar la mesa de Enma Daio Sama._

 _La deidad gigante se asomó por encima de su mesa y encontró a Diecisiete mirándole con actitud desafiante y de brazos cruzados, guardando un silencio sepulcral._

 _—¡Ah! Eres tú. Bienvenido. No pensé que te volvería a ver tan pronto… Y con cuerpo esta vez. ¡Qué curioso!_

 _Diecisiete frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Enma Daio y miró sus manos, sus brazos, su abdomen, sus pies… Era cierto: todo estaba en su lugar. ¿Por qué él no era un espectro?_

 _—Me acuerdo de ti —confesó el androide, regresando su atención al gigante, detrás del escritorio—. Tienes una cara demasiado horrible como para olvidarte._

 _—¿Quieres que te envíe directamente al infierno, sin juicio? —gruñó Enma Daio, amenazador—. No debiste salir de allí. Jamás lo aprobé._

 _—¿Qué coño ha pasado? —preguntó Diecisiete, con un tono exigente que dejaba claro que no le interesaban las amenazas del Gerente del Inframundo._

 _—Cuida ese lenguaje, muestra más respeto —ordenó el de rostro encarnado—. Majin Boo es lo que ha sucedido…_

 _—¿Majin Boo? —repitió el androide—. ¿Quién es ese?_

 _—¿No has luchado contra él? —preguntó Enma Daio, extrañado—. ¿No has peleado contra él para intentar destruirle y aún así has conservado tu cuerpo? No lo entiendo..._

 _—Yo a ti tampoco —admitió el androide._

 _—Tan sólo las personas que han obrado con absoluta nobleza en su vida, como quien se ha sacrificado por los demás, o bien ha salvado la vida de otra persona durante su existencia, pueden conservar su cuerpo. ¿Has hecho algo bueno desde que resucitaste?_

 _Diecisiete alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza antes de responder._

 _—Puede… —murmuró y miró la hilera de almas— ¿Dónde está mi familia?_

 _Enma frunció el ceño, incrédulo. Aquel androide rebelde y conflictivo estaba tomándole el pelo, seguro._

 _Escudriñó su rostro y no halló señal de mofa, de modo que regresó la atención a su libro de almas y pasó varias páginas, escamado. El espectro de la hilera continuaba agitándose, pero su movimiento incesante no llamaba la atención de ninguno de los presentes. Era prácticamente invisible._

 _—Aquí estás: Androide Número 17. Veamos: esposa y tres hijos. Dos de ellos adoptados… Número de víctimas mortales desde que resucitaste: dos… Y ambas están en el infierno. Vidas salvadas desde que resucitaste: siete, tres de ellas las salvaste dos veces… Increíble._

 _Diecisiete sacaba cuentas mentalmente. Había salvado a Blake, a Auri, a Ruby, a Silvan, al Jefe, a Flynn y a Mot… Sí, eran siete._

 _Dejó de mirar a Enma Daio y procedió a buscar de nuevo en la fila y en el resto de la estancia. ¿Dónde diablos estaban?_

 _—Vaya, Diecisiete… —prosiguió el funcionario del Inframundo—. Parece que esta vez jugaste según las reglas._

 _El androide le miró de nuevo._

 _—¿Y mi familia? —insistió._

 _—Veamos… Ruby, Blake, Auri y Silvan. Tres de ellos pasaron por aquí: tus hijos. Las almas de los niños siempre tienen prioridad, nunca esperan turno para recibir juicio. No lo necesitan, son inocentes de toda culpa. Tu esposa aún no ha pasado por la Balanza. Está en esa hilera, es una de esas almas._

 _Diecisiete observó los espectros y se acercó a la fila. El aspecto era el mismo para todos, pero uno de ellas se agitaba mucho, con desesperación. Y, por algún motivo, algo en el interior de Diecisiete se removió y se acercó a él._

 _—¿Ruby?_

 _El espectro tembló aún más. Diecisiete alargó la mano y sus dedos atravesaron la antimateria que componía ahora a su Ruby. Una expresión melancólica empañó su rostro._

 _No había nada que pudiera hacer ya._

 _—Ese Majin Boo… ¿Quién diablos es? —tronó su voz en la enorme sala._

 _—Chico, esa es una historia muy larga. Y yo no tengo tiempo ahora para explicártela. Tengo mucho trabajo… Esto ha sido un desastre total. Ha destruido la Tierra entera._

 _—¿Cómo?_

 _¿La Tierra entera? ¿Qué clase de locura era esa?_

 _Miró de nuevo el espectro de Ruby. Su tacto vaporoso era frío._

 _Sus niños no estaban ya._

 _Y él no había podido protegerles. Les había fallado..._

 _—Aunque hubieras llegado a tiempo no habrías podido hacer nada contra él. La culpabilidad de nada te servirá allá donde vas, muchacho, ese sentimiento ya es en vano —le aconsejó Enma Daio, como si acabara de leer su mente._

 _—¿Y a dónde se supone que voy? —preguntó Diecisiete, hastiado ya de todo aquello. ¡Qué importaba ya!_

 _—Aún no lo sé… Tendrás que esperar tu turno para ser juzgado. En la fila, como todos._

 _Diecisiete miró la hilera interminable que el enorme dedo de Enma Daio señalaba. Observó al fantasmita que era ahora Ruby, al cual sólo le quedaban tres posiciones para ser juzgado, y luego regresó la mirada al Gerente._

 _Y su bocaza hizo el resto del trabajo._

 _—¡No me jodas, vaca parlante!_

 _—¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú lo has querido! —explotó el gigante._

 _Enma sacó la Balanza Sagrada. En un plato colocó las buenas acciones de Diecisiete, las cuales extrajo del grueso libro, en forma de gelatina etérea y translúcida, y en el otro situó las malas, que tenían el aspecto de la pez derretida._

 _El androide frunció el ceño._

 _—La última vez que viniste por aquí, este lado de la Balanza Sagrada estaba vacío —recordó Enma Daio Sama, señalando el lado de las buenas acciones—. Ahora está muy equilibrado. Parece que será mi veredicto lo que cause que se incline de un lado o de otro y apriete un pulsador u otro —explicó. Bajo cada uno de los platos, en la base de la Balanza, había un pequeño pulsador parecido al botón de encendido de una lámpara._

 _—¿Estás seguro de que eso funciona bien? A mi favor he de decir que no recuerdo haber matado a tanta gente como para que ese lado esté tan lleno —dijo el androide, señalando el lado de las malas acciones._

 _—Ese es el problema. Ese lado de la balanza lo llenan también las acciones que no recuerdas, Diecisiete… No siempre fuiste el que eres hoy, no siempre fuiste quien despertó en el laboratorio de Gero._

 _—¿No se supone que las opciones se resetean o algo así? ¿Tengo que volver a ser juzgado por los actos que cometí en mi anterior vida?_

 _—¿Resetearse? No. Eso sólo sucede cuando te reencarnas, no cuando te resucita Shen Long. Shen Long no te proporciona otra vida nueva, sólo restablece la anterior. Te trae de vuelta. Y por más veces que resucites, jamás te desprenderás de ese ser oscuro que fuiste al principio._

 _Diecisiete comprendió y abrió los ojos al máximo._

 _—¿...Lapis?_

 _—Exacto. Tu lado perverso es Lapis._

 _Diecisiete se quedó en silencio._

 _—No puede ser… Yo pensaba que…_

 _—¿Que eras malvado por Gero? No. Eres malvado por naturaleza, Diecisiete._

 _Entonces, sin ser capaz de soportar más la espera, el pequeño espectro de Ruby salió de la fila y flotó entre Diecisiete y Enma. Se apoyó en la Balanza Sagrada y provocó que las acciones nobles de Diecisiete tocaran el pulsador. Enma abrió los ojos como platos y Diecisiete fue envuelto de inmediato en una luz blanca._

 _Lo último que escuchó fue el alarido de Enma._

 _—¡Esto te pasará factura, Ruby!_

 **...**

 _Cuando Diecisiete despertó, después de aquello, estaba aturdido y asustado. Experimentó una sensación incómoda de déjà vu, la situación le recordaba a su resurrección tras la muerte de Cell, siete años atrás._

 _Pero ahora no estaba desubicado, no estaba en un lugar desconocido._

 _Estaba en el jardín de su casa, en la isla 5, tumbado en el césped. Y al incorporarse vio a Ruby junto a él, dormida, y también a sus tres hijos. Parecían estar disfrutando de una inocente siesta en una tarde calurosa de primavera. Y justo en aquel instante, Ruby comenzó a moverse._

 _Él se inclinó sobre ella y la acarició. Ella abrió los ojos, lentamente, y pestañeó para aclarar su visión. Los ojos azul hielo de Diecisiete la miraban a una distancia muy corta, y sus dedos se entrelazaban en su cabello, junto a su sien._

 _—¡L-los niños! —gruñó, tratando de incorporarse de golpe. Al hacerlo una punzada en la cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos pero trató de ignorar el dolor para buscar a sus pequeños._

 _—Sshhh —la calmó Diecisiete, y señaló con el dedo a los tres pequeños, plácidamente dormidos junto a ellos. La respiración de Ruby se volvió agitada y se dejó caer de espaldas en el césped._

 _—He tenido una pesadilla horrible —graznó la chica, con algo de dificultad. Él entornó los ojos pero no respondió—. Soñé con una lluvia de rayos de color rosa… Dolían mucho, Diecisiete… —confesó. Su labio inferior tembló y su visión volvió a emborronarse, esta vez por efecto de las lágrimas—. Después de eso no podía hablar y no encontraba a los niños —hizo una pausa y tragó fuerte—. Luego apareciste tú, pero no me veías. Y un ogro enorme te amenazó con enviarte al infierno porque tu pasado como Lapis es más tenebroso que tu yo actual._

 _—Qué curioso —musitó él, con su acostumbrada voz pausada y dulce que contrastaba tanto con su mirada amenazadora—. Yo soñé lo mismo._

 _—Diecisiete… ¿sucedió de verdad? —preguntó ella. Las lágrimas se escurrieron hacia sus sienes y los dedos de él las borraron—. ¿Hemos muerto? ¿Nos han matado?_

 _—Sí —respondió él. No tenía sentido maquillarle lo ocurrido o tratar de ocultarlo._

 _—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo…? —no terminó de formular la pregunta, sollozó y le abrazó fuertemente. Diecisiete se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y la sostuvo en silencio. Ruby necesitaba llorar, descargarse. Lo que acababa de pasar era lo más traumático que había vivido jamás._

 _—Las Dragon Ball —dijo él, cerca de su oído, cuando la chica logró calmarse un poco._

 _—¿Igual que la vez que resucitaste? —él se separó de ella y asintió—. Recuerdo todo, pero muy vagamente. Yo esperaba mi turno, en aquella especie de hilera, pero no sé para qué exactamente. Y te veía, pero no podía tocarte. Y yo quería estar contigo… Tenía mucho miedo..._

 _Él la miró sonriendo y limpió de nuevo las lágrimas que rodaron por las mejillas de Ruby. Pero su sonrisa no fue burlona, sino genuina. Y la expresión de sus ojos estaba suavizada._

 _—Tú me quieres, ¿verdad, Bichóloga?_

 _—Claro que sí, ¿qué pregunta es esa? —preguntó ella a su vez, descolocada._

 _Y él, esa vez, sonrió con los ojos. Y la respiración de ella se detuvo. Era la primera vez que veía una expresión así de amorosa en el rostro de Diecisiete. Y no volvería a verla nunca más. Ese gesto le era tan desconocido y le inspiraba tal incertidumbre que casi prefería la mirada de hielo amenazadora._

 _—Lo suponía… —dijo él, sin más._

 _Los niños se despertaron poco después con dolor de cabeza, llorando y sin querer soltarse del abrazo de sus padres. ¿Cómo explicarles a ellos lo sucedido de un modo que fueran capaces de comprender? Estaban sufriendo el mismo malestar y sentimiento de desconcierto y aturdimiento que él sintió la primera vez que regresó a la vida. La sensación era demasiado parecida a la que se notaba al despertar de una anestesia general: perturbadora, como si hubieran sido desconectados y puestos en marcha de repente._

 _Las pesadillas, los sueños, eran compartidos por todos, en todo el mundo. La gente afirmaba haber estado muerta. Y la población mundial al completo no podía estar equivocada._

 _Aquel monstruo llamado Majin Boo había matado a todos y habían sido revividos por las Dragon Ball._

 **...**

Krilin tomó asiento junto al androide, mientras éste se hallaba aún con actitud ausente, inmerso en aquellos horrendos recuerdos que la bella visión de las estrellas fugaces le habían traído.

—Ruby ha tenido una idea fabulosa, los niños están disfrutando muchísimo y...

—¿Por qué a mí no? —espetó Diecisiete, cortando la frase de Krilin.

La extraña pregunta del androide dejó descolocado al guerrero bajito, que pestañeó varias veces haciendo un esfuerzo por comprenderle.

—¿Qué? —musitó, al no lograrlo.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua y lo miró, fijamente. Pese a estar habituado a recibir esa clase de miradas, Krilin no pudo evitar transpirar frío al notar sus ojos de hielo clavados sin compasión, como cuchillos, sobre su persona.

—Después de lo que pasó y después de que resucitamos todos, Ruby tuvo pesadillas en las que aparecían rayos de color rosa que les caían del cielo. Nunca me lo ha explicado —aclaró Diecisiete, entre susurros, y su mirada vagó hasta la muchacha de cabello color chocolate que, en aquel momento, parecía estar disfrutando de la experiencia estelar tanto como los niños—. Simplemente lo sé porque habla en sueños, siempre lo ha hecho. Así es como me entero de muchas cosas que le preocupan —el androide esbozó una leve sonrisa torcida al hacer tal confesión, antes de borrarla y continuar—. Mis niños se despertaban llorando cada día. Cada jodida mañana. Silvan sobretodo. Auri tenía miedo del cielo nocturno y Blake regresó a la actitud retraída que tenía cuando le adoptamos.

»Todos, en todas partes, eran conscientes de lo que había sucedido, de que habían perdido la vida a manos de algún tipo de criatura monstruosa. Y las pesadillas de todos se repitieron por seis meses, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Pero entonces, de repente, las memorias de Ruby y de los niños fueron borradas, igual que la del resto del mundo. Se acabaron los malos sueños, el miedo, la tristeza... Olvidaron completamente lo sucedido. Pero yo no —el androide miró a Krilin y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de formular la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hacía ya tiempo y no había tenido ocasión de expresar—. ¿Por qué el Dragón no borró mis recuerdos?

—No lo sé —respondió Krilin, suspirando y negando con la cabeza—. Goku le pidió que mantuviera la memoria de los amigos. Krilin, Marron, yo, Goku, y todos los demás recordamos a Boo y lo que sucedió. Supongo que, después de todo, te consideró uno de nosotros.

—Maldita lagartija… —masculló, Diecisiete, entre dientes—. Me hubiera gustado que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Debes tener los circuitos de la cabeza oxidados, y por eso no pudo borrártela —canturreó Dieciocho, en un susurro, para que ni Ruby ni los niños oyeran nada. Se paró junto a su hermano y su esposo y miró al primero con gesto adusto.

—No más oxidados que los tuyos, rubia de bote —replicó él. Ella sonrió.

A pesar de sus palabras, para Dieciocho, Majin Boo también significó un paso extra en su humanización. Al regresar a la vida se volvió más entregada con Marron y Krilin. Se armó de valor para tomar decisiones importantes y se convenció del todo de que sí, era una buena madre. Se volcó con su familia, igual que le sucedió a Diecisiete con Ruby y sus hijos.

Pero el caso de Diecisiete fue aún más traumático porque ni siquiera sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Perdió a su familia y la propia vida sin saber quién se las había arrebatado, sin oportunidad de asimilar un ataque, defenderse, o tan sólo ver a su enemigo. La muerte llegó para él en meros minutos.

—¡Yo quiero un poney! —exclamó Auri, entonces. Y la atención del androide se centró en ellos.

Sus niños y su sobrina jugaban ahora a pedir deseos a las estrellas, y había tantas que no les daba tiempo a terminar de formular uno cuando ya comenzaban con el siguiente.

Ruby volteó entonces, y se encontró con sus ojos de hielo.

—Si estoy condenado a recordarlo... —murmuró él, en tono apenas audible—. Entonces no pienso permitir que suceda de nuevo —dijo, convencido.

Ella le sonrió entonces y él le regresó el gesto, con una sonrisa torcida de las de su cosecha.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Krilin.

—De algo a lo que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas. Somos medio humanos, y como tales deberíamos ser capaces de aumentar nuestras capacidades de lucha. ¿Y si pudiéramos aumentar nuestro poder? —dijo, mirando inquisitivamente a su melliza—. ¿Dónde está nuestro límite, Dieciocho?

—No tengo ni idea. Nunca me lo había planteado —respondió la rubia.

—Voy a llegar a ese límite y lo voy a rebasar —espetó él, sin rastro de duda en la voz.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas? ¿No sabemos nada acerca de ese límite. Incluso podrías auto destruirte… —objetó Dieciocho.

—O podría volver a ser el más poderoso del mundo… ¿Quién sabe?

Se levantó de la roca. Caminó lentamente hacia Ruby con las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó en el suelo, detrás de ella. La abrazó desde atrás y recostó el mentón sobre su hombro mientras ella volteaba el rostro para dirigirle unas palabras en un tono que sólo él escuchó. Él le robó un beso como respuesta y ella se recostó en su pecho para continuar mirando el cielo.

A esas alturas, las estrellas caían sin cesar, y el polvo cósmico que se formaba alrededor de sus estelas y que los entendidos llamaban " _stardust_ ", iluminaba el cielo con un tono azulado.

Cuando su mente era devorada por los recuerdos de su fracaso durante los sucesos de Boo, el corazón de Diecisiete sólo encontraba serenidad sujetando a Ruby con firmeza, como en aquel momento, como para demostrarse a sí mismo que su esposa estaba a salvo.

Sólo así el flash de luces rosadas desaparecía de su memoria, hasta la vez siguiente. Quizá el Dragón sí tuviera una intención secreta al mantener su memoria intacta. Puede que el hecho de hacerlo tuviera un fin determinado.

Entrenaría. Aumentaría al máximo su poder y protegería a su familia. Ese era su objetivo final.

No volvería a perderles. Jamás volvería a fallarles.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora**_

 _Los sucesos de Boo. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió. Todos sabemos que todos murieron, quien no lo hizo por los rayos de Boo lo hizo cuando éste destruyó el planeta entero. Diecisiete y su familia murieron, eso está claro. Luego resucitaron y mantuvieron los recuerdos de Boo y de lo sucedido durante 6 meses. Pero en Super se demostró que Diecisiete conserva sus recuerdos._

 _Necesitaba plasmar mi visión de lo que debió suceder. Y quería hacerlo desde los recuerdos que Diecisiete mantiene del horror vivido en contraste al desconocimiento total de su familia. Y de algún modo creo firmemente que lo sucedido en la saga de Boo le marcó mucho, muchísimo, y creo que haberse sentido impotente de aquel modo, haber experimentado el horror de ver a su familia muerta es un buen motivo para desear ser más poderoso aún para tratar de protegerles._

 _Es decir, Diecisiete y Dieciocho no les dan importancia a su poder, ellos viven lo más normal posible porque así les apetece y utilizan su fuerza o su poder si les viene en gana. No lo relacionan a algo crucial en sus vidas._

 _Pero creo que Diecisiete sí que debió experimentar un cambio ahí, el mayor de todos. Recordar lo sucedido es el desencadenante de que se vuelva más tolerante, más preocupado por sus hijos, más cercano a los niños y a Ruby. Incluso que participe más en su educación. De ahí que explique a sus hijos lo poco que sabe de la lluvia de estrellas y que sea menos reacio a mostrar cariño hacia ellos._

 _Y por supuesto es el desencadenante de que Diecisiete sienta la motivación a aumentar su poder. No veo compatible el carácter de Diecisiete con entrenar por aburrimiento. Él por aburrimiento juega con las personas, con sus mentes, con las situaciones que se le van presentando. Conduce coches, empuña armas... Pero no entrena._

 _¿Aumentar su poder por aburrimiento? No. Creo que eso no es propio de él, porque para él, su poder es algo secundario, demasiado asumido, demasiado normal y aburrido. Está tan acostumbrado a ello que no lo considera algo como para divertirse. Como androide es más atrayente para él lo humano que lo cibernético. A diferencia de los androides de la línea MIrai ellos nunca han utilizado su poder en beneficio de su diversión, les llama más hacer cosas más humanas, más típicas del día a día: ir de compras para Dieciocho, o conducir un coche durante kilómetros, para Diecisiete._

 _Pero tener un motivo para hacerlo, para entrenar, para aumentar el nivel que su naturaleza como androide tiene, con el objetivo de proteger a su familia, eso sí podría ser típico de él, después de toda la evolución que ha tenido Diecisiete._

 _Ruby, y su familia son sus únicas debilidades y hacen temblar los cimientos sobre los que se asientan sus creencias, su carácter y su personalidad. Ellos son la chispa que activa los cambios en él._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
